Sexting
by APlaceWeBelong
Summary: Nick gets bored in class and cant stop thinking about Jeff. A little bit of mature smutty fluffy Niff for you all!


**Title: Sexting!**

**Rating: High! ;)**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, NIFF! Nick and Jeff. **

**Summary: Nick gets bored in class and can't stop thinking about Jeff.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly they are not mine. If so the boys would have their own series, probably on the adult channel.**

**A/N: It's been some time since I wrote but I just love Niff! And after meeting Curt and Riker last weekend I'd like to believe they'd want this to happen also! Let me know if I've made any mistakes or what not. I'll love you if you review. Oh and do feel free to submit ideas, I'd love a bit of inspiration.**

* * *

><p>Nick had been sat staring out the window absently for over two minutes now and who could blame him, this was geography after all. As always in these moments his mind focused on the one thing that could keep him entertained forever. That one thing was Jeff, his godlike boyfriend. Although the boys shared a dorm room and many classes those that they had to spend apart Nick would feel bored and a little lonely without Jeff by his side. So instead of getting annoyed about it Nick pulled out his phone, looked up to check Miss Sanford wasn't looking his way and started to type a message.<p>

Jeff was scribbling away on his page as the room around him concentrated on the video the teacher was trying to make them watch. He didn't care that this was French and that he would later get questioned on the films content, he just had to finish this drawing. He couldn't stop himself from drawing pictures of Nick, the boy was perfection to him. And even though Jeff was said to be the best drawer in the school his images never matched up to reality, the beauty that was Nick. Suddenly Jeff felt his phone vibrate in his pocket causing his hand to move and an unwanted mark to appear on the paper. Grudgingly Jeff pulled out his phone to complain to whoever distracted him until he saw Nick's name flashing on the screen. He unlocked it and read the message to himself:  
><em>-Hey sexy. I'm bored and I know you will be too without me, so I thought we could have a little fun? –N xx<br>_Jeff was instantly curious, putting down his pencil and asking what Nick could possibly mean.

_-You know me too well gorgeous! What do you mean fun? Because unless you intend to change the video I'm being forced to watch into the new X-Men film I don't see how French could ever be fun! –J xx  
><em>Nick couldn't help but giggle at Jeff's reply, he knew his boyfriend was a geek and he did love him for it, but was he really that naïve. Nick had plans. Sexy plans! And so he checked the room once more, pretending to carry on writing notes on types of stone and sent his reply.

Jeff hadn't picked up his pencil again, instead he was just pressing buttons of his phone, impatiently awaiting Nick's reply, his mouth dropped as he read.  
><em>-Well I could do that, but I'd rather be there right now nibbling on the bottom of your ear, just the way you like. Tell me what else you'd like me to do to spice up your lesson. –N ;)<br>_His face flushed with embarrassment he sent the awkward reply  
><em>-Nick that would most definitely not be happening if you were in my French class. Besides Wes would probably hit you with his gavel in the next Warbler meeting for interrupting the film he seems to be so muchly enjoying. –J xx<em>

Nick couldn't believe the response, Jeff was normally so sexy when he was turned on. He couldn't let this go, he was sure this geography lesson was going to kill him and he wanted a little fun before that happened.

Jeff picked up his phone to read Nick's newest text expecting a joke about how much Wes loved 'Gavely'.  
><em>-So maybe were not in your French lesson. Say we are in that store cupboard on the third floor that I dragged you into in our first month together. Remember how I let my tongue run along your jaw in there. Tell me what we would do if we were back there right now –N xx<br>_Jeff felt his breath hitch as the memory hit him. They had been very sexually experimental with each other over the past 6 months together. Jeff loved it when Nick would run his tongue over the sensitive skin on his body. He needed to get Nick back for this feeling.

_-If we were there right now I'd wait for your tongue to reach my collar before pulling your mouth against mine. I'd need your lips to be hard against mine as you push me against the wall, your body rubbing against mine –J  
><em>Nick felt his chest tighten, as did the tightness in his pants whilst reading the response. He knew Jeff was turned on now and he needed to carry this on to push him over the edge.  
><em>-I'd run my hands down your covered chest and pull your shirt from your tight pants, letting my fingers unbutton it as I run them back up to undo your tie. I'd push you hard against the wall, one hand undoing your belt, the other on your nipple. I'd let my tongue work its way down to the opposite nipple and suck till you're hard –N<br>_This didn't help Nick's situation but he knew how much more it would affect Jeff.

Jeff couldn't stop the moan that tumbled from his lips as he read the reply. His over active imagination was running wild, situation after situation that ran through his mind made him harder until he found the perfect one to tease Nick with.

Nick had to wait to read the reply, Thad and David were watching him with glares, they were very good at keeping to the rules and texting in glass was definitely breaking one. After a minute of writing about limestone being soft (an unwelcome turn off) he had the chance to read it.  
><em>-I'd push you to the opposite wall and strip my shirt and skinnies from my body. My hands would roughly take the clothes from you till we are both in just our tightening boxers. At which point my mouth would be hot against yours, my hand sliding down your chest to rub you till you moan for me. –J<br>_Nick had to bite his bottom lip to stop the moans tumbling out.

Jeff waited impatiently for the reply, hoping to any nerd god that Nick had not had his phone confiscated for texting in class. The phone buzzing against his table made Jeff jump, his nerves were shot from how turned on he was.  
><em>-"Harder, fucking harder" I'll moan into your ear before I attach my lips to your neck, sucking so hard you'll be trying to hide the bruise for a week. I'll push your hand from between us and pull your body against mine so I can rub my hips erratically against you –N<br>_Jeff knew he'd have to finish this before he became so hard he came right there in class.

Nick's breathing was deep and he could feel himself shaking in anticipation of Jeff's words.  
><em>-You'll wrap your legs around me as I push us harder against the wall. I'll press my lips roughly against yours to stop the noise from our moans because we're so close. "Fuck Nick" I'll scream into your mouth as I come, you'll follow quickly moaning my name. I'll put you back on the floor and collapse beside you. –J<br>_Nick wanted, no needed the release then and there but this was geography he could not live down coming whilst people were discussing homework. The bell rang as Nick sent his last message.

Jeff was throwing his notepad into his bag as he got Nicks reply. He didn't want to read it, he just wanted Nick and now, but he couldn't just leave it.  
><em>-I'll wrap my arms around your waist and lean my head onto your shoulder as I whisper gently into your ear "I love you." –N xx<em>x  
>Jeff stopped mid way down the corridor. Nick loved him. Nick the most perfect, amazing person in all of humanity loved Jeff.<p>

_-Third floor store cupboard now. –J  
><em>Nick ran down the corridor towards the innocent cupboard, meeting Jeff just outside the doorway. Jeff threw his arms around Nick's neck and kissed him instantly.  
>"I love you, I love you, I love you." He mumbled against Nick's mouth.<br>"Cupboard now" Was Nicks only comment.


End file.
